Two and a half
by Paly Messer Stokes
Summary: Flack and OC, one shot. This fics isn't review by a beta, so I'm sorry for my mistakes. I'm learning english, and I need practice my write in english.


**Title:**** Two and a half.**

**Author:**** Paly Messer Stokes**

**Category: ****CSI: NY, Flack/OC**

**Rating:**** PG just in case**

**Disclaimer:**** No one of the characters of CSI: NY belongs to me, but all the OC's are mine.**

**Warnings:**** A little angst… the first fic that I wrote directly in English, isn't an a translation of a old fic.**

**Status:**** Complete, One Shot.**

"Promise me that you'll be careful" - Don looks worried to her fiancée.

"Don, it's my work. You know me doing this."

"Yeah, but I care about you. Why don't you ask a transfer to missing persons or something like that?" - Don finish to say that phrase and he feels regret.

Julie looks him with hate.

"What do you say?"

"Sorry Jules... I don't..." but he can't finish, she interrupted him: "But you do it. We met each other here in our job detective Donald Flack, we both wear the same badge, we both pledge keep this city safe... didn't?" She looks very piss off.

Julianne's phone start to sound: "Wheeler... OK, I'll be there right now." She hangs off the phone, and takes her gun.

"I have to go." She starts to walk, meanwhile Don looks her.

In some alley of NYC

Steve gives the last instructions to his team:

"Alex, Bob, you will go upstairs. George, Jules and I will go to the basement."

They walk inside a building, everything its dark and cold. In a minute a big noise and a lot of gunshots start. But a loud scream fills the room: "Julie!"

In the other side of the city

Don was eating something in a dinner, just in the corner of the police department. Some cops are around him, with the radio on.

One voice in the radio starts to talk: "We have two officers down, in an ambush for a narcotics team..."

Don forgot the fact that he needs breath, but his heart stops when he watched that Danny comes for him.

"No... man, please don't..."

"I don't know anything yet, but yes, it's Julie's team."

"Is she...?"

"I came here for you, because you can't work in this scene. Mac and Stella are there"

For first time in his life, Donald Flack Jr. feels fear.

"Come on man, let's go to the hospital."

"No. I have to watch the scene… I have to understand what happen."

"OK then, go."

In Danny's Car

"We fought this morning... I insinuate her that I don't want to stays working in narcotics."

"And she sends you to the hell."

"Yes... it means I know her when she was in the bomb squad, now she is in narcotics... what's the next step... national security agency?"

They arrive to the scene. Two body bags were lying on the floor. Don closes his eyes. Stella goes to him.

"She isn't here... she is at the hospital... she is unconscious, she was a bullet in her arm."

"Where is she?"

"Angel of Mercy."

"I take Danny."

"We catch you later. She is a strong girl"

"I know Stell, but I'm afraid."

Don walks into Danny's car. Mac asks Stella

"How is he?"

"Worried, I never look Don like this."

Angel of mercy waiting room

"Why don't tell something?" Don practically screams in the hall, and walks over, and over.

"She is surgery, they can't tell anything."

The rest of the team walks inside the room.

"Any news?"

"No Mac... nothing already."

"Come on, sitting here, and we wait."

Don wasn't alone, his friend, the fellows of his girl and her boss are waiting for the news. Two hours later the doctor was looking for Julianne Wheeler next of kin.

"She is my wife." Don stands up

"Sir, your wife it's fine, the bullet doesn't make a big damage in her biceps the surgery was success repairing the muscle, but she lost a little bit of blood. Her head trauma needs to be observed for a few days."

"Can I see her?"

"Yeah, please come with me."

Don doesn't breathe until he watches his girlfriend. And here she is, lying in a hospital bed, with her right arm covered with bandages.

He walks into the bed and sits by her side. She without open her eyes just says.

"Hey."

"Hey... I think that you're sleeping."

"I have to see you."

"Shhh, you have to rest."

"Don... doctors finds something." She looks serious, but Don it's in the edge of collapse.

"What's happen darling?"

"We're pregnant." She just looks him, waiting for his reaction.

"What do you say?"

"I have two and a half weeks... Kevlar vest protect us... I don't have a clue."

"Two and a half... it means... in Thanksgiving?"

"Yeah, in your childhood bedroom, Mr. Flack."

"Oh man... my dream will come true."

"What... sex with a girl in your room?"

"Nop... have my own family." He kisses Julie in her lips.

"Can I tell the others?"

"Yeah, and asks Steve my resignation, the mother of your kids will not work in narcotics... or missing persons."

"I love you Wheeler."

"I love you Flack."

Flack walks with a big smile to the waiting room. Stella saw him first

"How is she?"

"She is awake, she is fine, and she is pregnant." He laughs when he says that.

"Really, Congrats man!" Danny gives a big hug to his friend. The rest of the team does the same thing.


End file.
